urathianfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy
' Fairies' are magical creatures native to Ormeos. Olmia, the God of the Forests, created fairies and appointed them as guardians of the forests, and they have taken up that role in life. The fairies have always lived in tree houses or other eco-friendly tribes. Unlike most inhabitants of Urath, fairies are naturally peaceful creatures, but even they have a darker side. Fairies can start off as peaceful creatures, but when they're upset, their rage and hatred can last to the grave if not kept in check. That being said, they are prone to melancholia and if they don't release this anger in a healthy way, they can become consumed by it. These creatures also prefer to use light magic over manufactured weapons and armor. Their skill with magic is impressive, more impressive than that of the Daemon with dark magic. Physiology The Fairies are all female in gender and actually have a unique reproductive system. Throughout a cycle, special seeds are planted in the ground and after a varying amount of time, these seeds grow and produce a female fairy. Their physical makeup is extremely similar to mankind's female appearance. These women, however, have proven to be more beautiful than most female humans, as suggested by many males. Even better, there are no pregnancy scares. This comment is usually passed around by men which also suggests the fairies have the female reproductive organ. There are two different types of fairies when born; some fairies have wings like an insect's and others are born without wings. The reason for this difference is unknown, and has been researched. The Reach Hunters view fairy wings as a very resourceful and expensive product, which is why they target and hunt stray fairies. Fairies likewise prefer long haircuts. Their hair color can vary from black to blond or even green. Their skin color can also vary from white to black. Dark fairies, which are fairies subject to melancholia, prefer dark clothing that expresses their anger or depression. Tattoos are also common features that can be seen on some fairies. Naming Fairies have a unique naming system that stands out from the others. Depending on the season their born, fairies might receive the name Water (winter), Wind (spring), Fire (summer), or Earth (autumn). The title is followed by a dash, and then the name of a flower, herb, tree, etc. Examples: Wind-Sakura, Water-Daffodil, Fire-Lily, or Earth-Viburnum. History On C4200, Sien the Patient impregnated a female Human who gave birth to Olmia, a demigod or Etrion. Olmia disagreed with the Warring Period happening between the tribes of Mankind. She, with her angelic wings, flew west to the continent of Ormeos. She became the God of the Forest and created special seeds and planted them throughout the forests. These seeds would grow into Fairies. The Fairies were named guardians of the forest by Olmia. After 550 cycles, Hilmesh the Sinister impregnated a fairy, which is impossible for any mortal to do, and that fairy gave birth to Malunar. In her infancy, Malunar was a gracious and beautiful fairy. As time passed by, she inevitably became subject to a state of mind known as Melancholia. Fairies who suffer Melancholia can become dangerous and harmful to others. These Dark Fairies develop a depressed and even wrathful personality. Malunar, the God of Wrath, gathered all the Dark Fairies and brought them to the eastern region of Ormeos. These Fairies organized a group known as the Cradon Posteri, a rogue anarchist group. Category:Species Category:Fairy